


Our Day

by SilverMoonT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Day, Bokuaka - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT
Summary: Akaashi feels weird.Luckily for him, Bokuto has some answers.





	Our Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly because I wanted to upload something for being bokuaka day (aka the best day ever) and English isn't my first language (as I mentioned in my other stories) so if there's a mistake, sorry not sorry!
> 
> Happy bokuaka day!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Akaashi arched an eyebrow at the same time he continued to look around strangely. He was aware that the book of equations was still open on his lap and that he wasn't even close to finishing his homework, but he hadn't been able to avoid replacing his visual field with numbers with the details of his room after taking off his eyes of the book to pose them around. He couldn't explain it and still couldn't find the right words to try to do it, but since he had gotten up, he had felt weird. A kind of foreboding that he hadn't yet been able to decipher if it was something good or bad, had caused his heart to beat faster than normal, his chest to be accompany with a slight pressure, his concentration to be unfocused in class, and strangely, his tosses to be more accurate during the afternoon training.

"What is it?"

Akaashi finally stopped watching with a narrowed look around him after resting his eyes on the one whose voice he had heard. Bokuto remained lying on his side on his bed while he was sitting on the floor with his back against it. He had indicated to the third-year that he had to do homework, but anyway the older one had assured him that he wanted to spend time with him even if he was scrolling on his cell phone while he was doing math tasks. People were surprised when Akaashi commented that Bokuto let him study in peace instead of interrupting him every five seconds, while the third-year knew that he could settle for observing the black-haired one in silence, as he had the opportunity to be able to admire the aura of tranquility that surrounded him, being that enough for him. And besides, because if he had learned something, it was that he shouldn't mess with Akaashi Keiji when he was doing homework or studying for some exam.

"I don't know," Akaashi replied being completely honest, since all day he had been wondering the same thing and still hadn't found any explanation for the questions piled up in his head. What is this? Why I feel like this? "I've been feeling weird all day," He added.

"Are you okay?" Bokuto rested his elbow on the mattress as well as his cheek on the palm of his hand while he rested his phone on the bed to release his hand and take advantage of it to make a slight caress on the chin of the one who he couldn't remember to have seen acting strange during the training, since in the morning each one had attended their respective classes.

Akaashi held a small smile at the contact between them, that gesture being a kind of an answer to his questions. On another occasion, he wouldn't have hesitated to ask Bokuto to give him the afternoon off to do his homework, but during the day, all the times the older had made contact between their skins, that strange feeling had disappeared. When Bokuto had kissed his cheek, the tightness in his chest had disappeared. When he had given him a hug after they won the practice match, the indecipherable feeling had been erased. When they had walked to his house with their hands together, and when Bokuto had caressed him on the chin, the presentiment had been eliminated. And for that very reason, he had opted anyway to allow him to be with him at home while he was doing homework, or at least trying to, because although he didn't know all the answers, he was aware that at least, the older sporadically managed to make that strange feeling disappear.

"I'm glad I let you come with me," Akaashi decided to answer.

Bokuto smiled broadly as soon as he heard him, and as a good student that the black-haired one was, he knew that a hypothesis needed proof to be accepted, so he chose to leave his book of equations on the floor and then sit on the lap of the older and lean towards him until their lips joined. They had been together for much of the day considering volleyball practice, but he wasn't a fan of showing affection in public, and when they had just arrived at his house, he had submerged himself in numbers and formulas, so that time was the first of the day in which their lips were savored, and Akaashi smiled in the middle of the kiss when he found that for some reason, staying completely close to Bokuto, he managed to make the feeling that had been his company since he got up, be erased.

Bokuto also smiled, since he was happy with whatever way the black-haired one decided to spend time when the two were together. He rested his hands on his back thighs to get him closer to him, and then decided to change positions after getting Akaashi to stay with his back on the mattress and with his arms around his neck when he ended being on top of him.

"I thought you had homework to do," Bokuto expressed when they separated by a few inches.

"I know, but I don't know how to explain it," Akaashi began to say, and the older one tilted his head certainly confused at the mention of those words "Since I've gotten up, I've felt strange. I don't know, not like every day. And every time I've formed some kind of contact with you, that feeling is gone. "

Bokuto gave a small giggle when he looked at him confused.

"Akaashi, you know you don't need excuses to want to be close to me,"

"Bokuto-san, I'll kick you out of my house," the black-haired one didn't hesitate to say when he noticed that the older one was completely amused with his confusion.

"But you just said you feel good when you're with me!!"

"Well, that's every day, so I can still kick you."

"Akaashi!!" Bokuto didn't know if he expressed his name that way because the boy had just mentioned that he was always happy when the two of them were together, or because he was thinking of throwing him out of his house anyway. But as soon as he glimpsed that the one with black hair laughed slightly after seeing him and listening to him being frustrated along with a slight blush on his cheeks, Bokuto smiled calmly and chose to make a slight caress on his cheek "Have you ever consider important this day?" He asked "Maybe that's why you feel weird."

"What day it is?"

"April 5th."

Akaashi frowned slightly, realizing that he really didn't have any reason why he should feel strange that day, since he didn't remember it being an anniversary or an important date in his family.

"It could be our day, you know" the black-haired one looked up when he heard Bokuto speak, allowing their eyes to meet again. "You say you don't know why you feel that way, but you stop feeling strange when you are with me. What if it's a signal for you to spend all day with me?"

"Bokuto-san, you know you don't need excuses to want to be close to me," Akaashi didn't hesitate to express by copying his previous vocabulary, and for the same reason Bokuto allowed a complaint to escape from his lips before falling over him to hide his head on his neck, which prevented him from seeing the smile that the black-haired one chose to sketch because he always had fun when he managed to frustrate him in some entertaining way, and allowed that gesture to continue to be found on his face when he thought about the words Bokuto had said.

Maybe Bokuto was right.

He didn't have explanations but he did have proofs.

He felt that he had stopped feeling strange since he had left his book of formulas to focus on the presence of the other, and so far, the company of Bokuto was the only thing that had made all the symptoms of that day disappear, so he rested his hand on the other's nape, and Bokuto raised his head as soon as he felt the gesture.

"Then ... this is our day?" Akaashi asked.

A fully animated smile made its appearance on Bokuto's face.

"Today is our day," He assured him "Happy us day,"

Akaashi chuckled at that.

"Happy us day,"

Bokuto placed a kiss at the tip on his nose, and Akaashi smile because even if he didn't have all the answers, he didn't need them to know that he always enjoyed to spend his time with Bokuto. 


End file.
